


Как зонтик в жаркий солнечный день

by michigun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайные и неслучайные встречи в жаркие майские дни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как зонтик в жаркий солнечный день

Откровенно говоря, сколько бы Эггси ни жаловался, что в ателье скучно, он любил там работать. Не то чтобы из него получался хороший портной, но с ролью ассистента он вполне справлялся. Развлечь клиента непринужденной беседой и проводить его в примерочную, заварить чай, принять ткани и фурнитуру — из всего этого самым сложным было правильно заварить чай, не передержать его, но дать раскрыться аромату.  
Эггси многое мог сказать о людях, которые в непривычно жаркую для мая погоду просили чашечку чая с бисквитом, но предпочитал держать мысли при себе — кое-какие правила приличия в него все-таки вколотили. Сам бы он не отказался сейчас от пива, и мысли о высоком запотевшем бокале светлого пшеничного так прочно заняли его голову, что он не сразу заметил появление очередного клиента.  
В том, что это был клиент, сомневаться не приходилось — сшитый на заказ костюм и туфли ручной работы, конечно, просто в голос говорили о состоятельности мужчины, переступившего порог ателье, но в первую очередь дело было во взгляде. Умение так смотреть на мир вокруг даровалось, по всей видимости, вместе с ложечкой, и Эггси часто ловил себя на том, что в присутствии таких вот ребят начинал немного щуриться, будто пытаясь скрыть собственные глаза.  
На вид ему было слегка за сорок, в темных волосах угадывалась скромная, пока почти незаметная седина. Чуть выше среднего роста, широкие плечи, узкая талия, двубортный пиджак глубокого синего цвета — Рокси непременно обронила бы что-нибудь про «тот самый типаж», окажись она поблизости. Эггси тяжело сглотнул и облокотился на стойку, чувствуя, как прилипают к нагревшемуся дереву его предплечья. Закатывать рукава рубашки на рабочем месте было верхом неприличия, но в такую жару ему многое прощалось.  
Мужчина легким шагом двинулся к нему, и Эггси запоздало обратил внимание на трость с серебряным набалдашником в его руке. Внезапно ему показалось, что он что-то услышал будто сквозь толстый слой ваты — неясный стрекот и крики, частые глухие хлопки. Он тряхнул головой. Видимо, шумели где-то на улице.  
Эта трость в руке здорового, не страдавшего хромотой мужчины выглядела так же нелепо и странно, как зонтик в жаркий солнечный день. Эггси перевел взгляд с нее на лицо клиента, растянул рот в вежливой улыбке и аккуратно приподнял брови:  
— Добрый день, сэр.  
Мужчина смотрел на него — внимательно, с любопытством, в его серых глазах словно шевельнулось узнавание, и Эггси резко стало неуютно. Теперь он ощущал исходившую от мужчины опасность четко и ясно, будто его поставили перед огромной ледяной глыбой, — по позвоночнику продрало холодом. Эггси торопливо поправил очки, на мгновение закрыв лицо ладонью, и выдохнул через нос.  
— Чем я могу вам помочь?  
За дверью раздался звонкий лай какой-то мелкой невоспитанной собачонки, и мужчина коротко оглянулся назад, прежде чем улыбнуться с идеально отмеренной долей вины:  
— Простите Тоби, он немного нервничает. Я бы хотел подобрать запонки.  
Эггси пришлось выйти из-за стойки, чтобы проводить мужчину к витрине. Пахло от него умопомрачительно — нагретой кожей автомобильного салона и чем-то древесным, Эггси слабо в этом разбирался, но предполагал, что сандалом.  
На сей раз он был уверен в том, что ему не послышалось. Странный треск и тяжелое, низкое гудение, похожее на шум трансформаторной будки, исходили от мужчины, но стоило только попытаться на них сосредоточиться, они бесследно исчезли. Снова залаяла собака.  
Эггси выдвинул ящик с запонками и жестом пригласил мужчину подойти ближе. Волна запахов и шума снова захлестнула его, волосы на затылке встали дыбом, на мгновение он ощутил, что стоит вовсе не в ателье на Сэвил-Роу, а посреди наводненного людьми рынка где-то немыслимо далеко — в десятках миль и лет отсюда. Он с силой саданул зубами по внутренней стороне щеки, возвращая себя к реальности. Слегка кружилась голова.  
Мужчина аккуратно указал на скромные серебряные запонки с синей эмалью:  
— И подарочный футляр, пожалуйста.  
Заставить себя двигаться оказалось неожиданно тяжело, Эггси словно по колено увяз в мелком песке, на него накатила странная усталость — та ленивая истома, которую неизбежно начинаешь испытывать на берегу Средиземного моря после полудня, проведя среди местных жителей достаточно времени. Он устроил запонки в черном футляре из нубука и вопросительно взглянул на мужчину:  
— Боюсь показаться невежливым, но мне кажется, что мы с вами где-то встречались.  
Это было вранье, он никогда не видел этого человека раньше, потому что иначе непременно бы запомнил, но ему не давал покоя его взгляд — спокойный и всезнающий, будто он-то как раз встречал Эггси не раз. Мужчина рассеянно ему улыбнулся:  
— Лондон меньше, чем может показаться. То и дело встречаешь людей, которых и не чаешь увидеть.  
Расплачивался он, естественно, платиновой Визой, потому что чем еще мог расплатиться человек в туфлях ручной работы. На прощание он пожал Эггси руку, и Эггси снова на мгновение захлебнулся ощущением шумной веселой толчеи вокруг себя.  
— Ожидание всегда окупает себя, мистер Анвин, — обронил мужчина, прежде чем выйти.  
Только когда дверь за ним захлопнулась и заливистый лай его мелкой собачонки стих в отдалении, Эггси сообразил, что не представился.


End file.
